peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Would Be's
The Would Be's are an Irish indie pop band originally from Kings Court in County Cavan. Formed in 1989, the line up initially consisted of Julie McDonnell (vocals), the three Finnegan brothers (Mattie, Paul, Eamonn) (guitars and bassist), Pascal Smith (drums) and Aideen O'Reilly (trombone, sax, violin). Following the release of their debut single, the band became hot property, with A&R Men coming to sign them, yet inexplicably they chose a small indie label, which later turned out having no money to spend on a future album. Singer, Julie McDonnell, who was 17 at the time, left the band to continue her education and was replaced by Eileen Gogan who contributed singing on the band's second EP. Without proper financial backing, the band failed to capitalise and seemed to disappear after a third EP in 1991. There was no debut album and the band split in the same year. In 2000, a reunion occurred with new singer Karen Cunningham, but that didn't last long and the group split until 2012, when the original lineup reformed without Pascal Smith. In 2013, they released their debut album, Beautiful Mess. Links to Peel On his 17 January 1990 show, Peel admitted having a cassette of the band's material for three months in the car, whilst listening to them and admitted enjoying their music. He also mentioned on the same show that they were going to release their debut single. Two of the songs from the single were played back to back on the programme. In an interview with guitarist Paul Finnegan for the Irish Independent in 2012, he mentioned how Peel cared for the welfare of the young band: "There was a lot of goodwill towards us. John Peel rang us to say he liked the single and would we come over to record a session. He said he could put us in touch with people who could help us in case we were overwhelmed with record companies. He actually cared." https://www.independent.ie/entertainment/music/from-would-bes-to-will-bes-26878535.html The band did finally do a session for Peel's show in early 1990 and on the day it was first broadcast, Peel mentioned that he and his son, William, were staying at Ken Garner's place in Glasgow not so long ago and were all looking forward to the session. Festive Fifty Entries * 1990 Festive Fifty: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong #12 Peelenium *Peelenium 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-02-25. Broadcast: 19 March 1990, 24 April 1990, 29 December 1990 *All This Rubbish Is True / Must It Be / Funny Ha Ha / My Radio Sounds Different In The Dark Other Shows Played ; 1990 *17 January 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy *17 January 1990: Great Expectations (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *18 January 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy DIS 13 / Danceline DLS 006 *23 January 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy DIS 13 / Danceline DLS 006 *29 January 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy *07 February 1990: Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy DYS 13T *20 February 1990: Great Expectations (7" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Danceline *15 March 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy DIS 13 *11 April 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy *11 April 1990: I Want To Say What Goes Without Saying (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *11 April 1990: Great Expectations (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *11 April 1990: There Is There Are That's All (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy DYS 13T *12 April 1990: There Is There Are That's All (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy DYS 13T *23 April 1990: Must It Be (v/a album - Comet Tape 4) Comet *10 May 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (single) Decoy (Peel frustrated by not being able to go to the Would-Be's debut London gig at the Mean Fiddler despite them not going on until 10.30, as he now has a train to catch from Liverpool Street at the same time.) *19 May 1990 (BFBS): There Is There Are That's All (12"-I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy *30 December 1990: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7 inch) Danceline FF #12 ;1991 *02 March 1991: All This Rubbish Is True (EP - Silly Songs For Cynical People) Decoy *25 May 1991: Funny Ha-Ha (12" - Silly Songs For Cynical People EP) Decoy *07 June 1991 (BFBS): 'Funny Ha Ha (12"-Silly Songs For Cynical People EP)' (Decoy) *19 October 1991: My Radio Sounds Better In The Dark (7") Vinyl Solution *25 October 1991 (BFBS): 'My Radio Sounds Better In The Dark (12"-The Wonderful EP)' (Decoy) ;1996 *03 February 1996: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Danceline DLS 006 *10 February 1996 (BFBS): I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7") Decoy ;1999 *28 December 1999: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7 inch) Danceline Peelenium 1990 External Links *Facebook *Discogs *Bandcamp *Twitter *Soundcloud Category:Artists